Talk:Ygo August Donia
His name sounds like You go against Donia. The Family Donia has some obscure people in it. Edward Hannis 15:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :I know. The Donia clan is filled with movie villains: an evil communist baron, a one-eyed son... Dr. Magnus 16:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) What does Ygo August Donia consider "too much" freedom of speech. Also, whats not to like about "too much" freedom of speech? — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:46, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Well, the wrong opinions should not be heard and allowed to influence people. They should be silenced. The glorious First Consul of Rome 06:58, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::What makes an opinion wrong? Aren't only facts able to be proven wrong? — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 17:42, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::An opinion is wrong when I disagree with it. The glorious First Consul of Rome 17:54, June 15, 2012 (UTC) hi, shouldn't the bias on this page be removed? Daembrales (talk) 01:36, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :What bias do you suggest we remove, and for what reason? The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 19:03, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :"Ygo stands 7 feet tall, weights 500lbs of pure muscle and can benchpress a schoolbus. He can walk across the ceiling with his fintertips and climb a tree with his hair. He once ate a cow alive and killed a man by giving him an evil look. Many urban legends surround Ygo A. Donia. He is known as Lovia's younger version of Chuck Norris. He is rumoured to have invented house-music despite hating music. A lot. According to legend, he was either born at an underground rave-party or on an airplane flying over the Pacific Ocean." Because it is clearly silly. Daembrales (talk) 00:17, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::You are probably the first one to have read the page, apart from mr. Ygo himself :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:13, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Most likely. Otherwise it's weird this has gone unnoticed for so long. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 08:38, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::I read it. But it is prefixed by the title 'urban legends', so I didn't think it was worth commenting on. --Semyon 09:42, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::It says you technically stood for governor of Clymene in 2012, shouldn't you add something about that? Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:26, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::I could, and I probably should, but to be entirely honest it's all just a blur and I have no idea what I did back then. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 22:27, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: Sounds like every friday night for me Marcus/Michael Villanova Featured articleI The time is ripe. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 21:42, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :Nice try, but you can't beat the Uncle --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:24, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Quite frankly, I am hurt by you not supporting my quest for Featured status. I need my Heretow now. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 11:31, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::: :O You still haven't put forth a law to make me officially Heretow 'Oshenna :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:34, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::: ::::I'm not even in the chamber am I? The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 11:38, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::But you may still write laws and propose them in the First Chamie :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:39, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Then I will! There needs to be a Heretow, and there needs to be an active King. It's very important. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 11:47, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::And when you're finally king, you'll be honoured, so this'll have to be a star article! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:49, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well go ahead and honour me Oos. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 16:25, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well, this was still written in the Donia'll be king-style. Unfortunately, he still is not king, so I won't honour him with a star article :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:27, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::In all fairness, it would have been a bit of a retarded move to put this on the main page. But it would have been hella funny. Anyway with him back in congress, I take what I can get. Thanks! King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 16:33, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Hahaha, you're all in the game again :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:37, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I'm bringing sexy back. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 16:46, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Not gonna watch that, I happen to hate that guy and his music :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:49, September 11, 2013 (UTC)